


Leap Of Faith

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dancer AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Cherry and Sylvia are both dancers and girlfriends. Fluff ensues
Relationships: Sylvia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Kudos: 1





	Leap Of Faith

It had been a hard day for the studio. 

The instructor had worked them to their bones and more, sweat dripping down their faces as they did move after move. 

They had been held back an hour, too. Madame Schenier had decided that they needed to get through the entire act of the production before they could set foot outside of the studio. 

To say they were sore was an understatement. 

Cherry and Sylvia both headed to their loft a block away, rushing to get through the cold in only their leg warmers.

“I swear I’m gonna make her pay one day for overworking us like this,” Sylvia said, gritting her teeth against the cold of the wind.

“I know, I know, but this the last performance until we can become independent and we can get out of this hell town,” Cherry said, quickening her pace slightly.

“Yeah yeah, just, let’s hope this was worth it,” Sylvia said, huffing a sigh as she watched beautiful lights flicker around her. 

“Yeah,” Cherry agreed, silence laying like a blanket over the two.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at their small loft, the warm blanket of air making the two sigh in content.

Cherry soon drifted towards the kitchen, making a snack for the two of them.

Sylvia soon joined her, wrapping her arms around Cherry and leaning on her, the two staying in silence.

“I’m sorry for being so grumpy, I know how hard this is for you,” Sylvia apologized, nuzzling her head into the nape of Cherry’s neck.

Cherry smiled to herself, enjoying the warmth and sincereness of her lover.

“It’s fine, Sylvie. I know you don’t like it here and neither do I, but hopefully, we’ll get out of here soon,” Cherry said, finishing plating the grapes and cheese she had been gotten out.

“I love you,” Sylvia said softly, gripping Cherry tighter.

“Love you, too,


End file.
